goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heiji Koito
Heiji Koito (鯉登平二, Koito Heiji) is a Rear Admiral of the Imperial Japanese Navy. He is the father of Otonoshin Koito. Appearance At least ten years prior to the beginning of the series, Heiji had dark hair and a smaller beard. Underneath his military uniform, Heiji has a small but muscular build. Personality Heiji has a habit of saying "mosu", something which left a strong impression on his son, Otonoshin. After the death of his eldest son Heinojou, Heiji never once scolded Otonoshin or showed a smile again. However, upon seeing that Otonoshin is safe after having been kidnapped, Heiji smiles at him, saying that he is proud of him for having fought well. Heiji is shown to care deeply about Otonoshin, as seen when he rushed in to answer a call from Otonoshin's kidnappers. Despite this, he is willing to sacrifice Otonoshin's life in order to prevent a possible war from happening and saving the lives of millions of innocent citizens. However, after hearing Otonoshin's apology and plead to forget about him, Heiji became determined to save Otonoshin at all cost. Background At some point in time, Heiji received a De Dion-Bouton vehicle from an acquaintance of his in France. Heiji became married to Yuki Koito and they had two sons together, Heinojou and Otonoshin. In Meiji 27 (1894), Heiji and Heinojou fought in the Battle of the Yalu River during the Sino-Japanese War where they were on separate ships with Heinojou on the Matsushima. When the Matsushima became heavily damaged and 57 people including Heinojou were killed, Heiji stood on his own ship with his eyes glued to the damaged ship. Heiji returned to Kagoshima where Heinojou was buried and the Koito family lived for quite some time until they relocated to Hakodate due to Heiji's work. Two years after moving to Hakodate, Otonoshin was kidnapped, leading to Heiji, Yuki, and Heiji's colleague Nakayama to gather in order to meet an officer from the Imperial Japanese Army. When Nakayama states that the Army officer is the only man who can fluently speak Russian, Heiji wonders if there is any men in the Navy who also speaks Russian. Just then, First Lietenant Tsurumi entered from the back door, introducing himself before suggesting that they close all their curtains in order to prevent any leaks. Heiji silently listened as Nakayama and Tsurumi discussed the situation before Nakayama states that it feels like Otonoshin's kidnappers would've sent some sort of threat by now. This leads to Heiji and Tsurumi to investigate the Russian consulate until they hear a ringing coming from inside the building. Heiji goes to answer it but Tsurumi stops him, saying that since the timing of the call is too perfect and that they are being watched. He tells Heiji to pretend as if nothing happened and that they should think ahead of their enemies. Upon returning to the Koito residence, they laid out a map of all of the phone users within close range of the Russian consulate and prepares to rescue Otonoshin by tracing the call from the kidnappers back to their location. Once night had fallen, Heiji, Nakayama, and Tsurumi enters the Russian consulate and waits for the call from the kidnappers. Meanwhile, Heiji sits down saying that if the kidnapper's demands are to render Ominato Torpedo Division and Fort Hakodate defenseless, it would allow for Russia to move in and attack Japan, leading to the start of a war. As such, in order to save millions of innocent citizen's lives, Heiji states that there is no other choice but to let Otonoshin die. As they prepare to receive the call from the kidnappers, Tsurumi goes over the plan to rescue Otonoshin with Heiji and Nakayama. Just then, the phone rings but before Tsurumi can answer it, Heiji tells him that if the kidnappers thinks they can get him to betray the Navy out of love for his son, they are underestimating him and that despite Otonoshin being a child who may come to hate him, he will tell him to die for the sake of his country. Answering the phone, they find that the kidnappers demands the destruction of the destroyers and the fort and Tsurumi tells them to put Otonoshin on the line to speak with Heiji. As Heiji begins to tell Otonoshin that he cannot save him, Otonishin suddenly apologizes to him that he cannot be the son to him that his brother was and to think as if he had never been born in the first place. Just then, Heiji hears a loud commotion coming from the other end of the phone and Tsurumi grabs the phone to ask the operator for the number. Heiji sits silently in the chair as Nakayama and Tsurumi prepares to save Otonoshin before grabbing his De Dion-Bouton as he screams the name of his son. Tsurumi manages to join him as they ride through Hakodate to Fort Goryokaku. Tsurumi is able to take out a pursuer who was trying to reach the fort before them but they find that they are on a collision course with a carriage. Despite the obstruction, Tsurumi falling off the De Dion-Bouton, the De Dion-Bouton breaking apart, and his clothes burning off, Heiji kept on going as he shouts Otononshin's name once more. Heiji and Tsurumi finally reaches Fory Goryokaku and Tsurumi tells Heiji to go inside from the front to grab the kidnapper's attention while he breaks in from the back. Afterwards, Heiji kicks the door open and screams Otonoshin's name but he is swiftly knocked out by an unknown person. When Heiji comes to, he sees that Otonoshin is safe and smiles at him, saying that he is proud of him for having fought well. Otonoshin speaks to Tsurumi, thinking that it is fate that the "Tsukisappu Anpan Person" would save him. As Tsurumi says that perhaps the food has brought them together, he pulls at Heiji's overall strap and lets go, hitting Heiji in the chest. Despite this, the three of them have a hearty laugh together. Sometime later, at the 7th Division's headquarters in Asahikawa, Heiji and Otonoshin meets with Tsurumi once more with Heiji stating that Otonoshin had told him that he wished to apply to the Imperial Japanese Army's military academy instead of the naval academy and was able to enter it. Heiji says that if Otonoshin becomes a great officer, it does not matter to him whether he be in the army or the navy and asks Tsurumi to take care of his son. Tsurumi vows that Otonoshin will be vital in bridging the gap between the army and the navy. As the Koitos leaves the headquarter, Otonoshin comments on how cool Tsurumi was and Heiji replies with his verbal tic. Plot Category:Characters Category:7th Division Category:Male